After The Dream Sequence
by youbettago
Summary: I wasn't quite happy that 'the dream' was in fact, a dream. So, here's my take on it. LEMONS!


I had just woken up from the most intense and erotic dream I'd ever had; waking or asleep. What. The. Hell. I had dreamed of Eric. Eric, of all creatures! I'd never seen Eric without his shirt, but if my subconscious was even remotely accurate; hubba hubba.

Bill had said that I'd develop certain _feelings_ for him. Did this carry over to my sleep as well? I'd only had a drop of two of his blood but Bill insisted that was enough. Wait. I've had much more than that of Bill's blood. Was everything I felt for him connected to that? Was it his blood that pulled me to give him my virginity? I did have those dreams about him after that night against the Ray's. Granted, they were nothing like the dream I'd just had of Eric, but still. Was the blood what was holding me to Bill?

I put my hands to my face as I lay there; still and unmoving save for my breathing. I rubbed my eyes and saw those brief flashes of light you sometimes do in the dark. When the flashes gave way, I saw Eric again. Naked. I swear I could still feel the coolness of where his flesh had been touching mine as we giggled and made out in his bed. I could still feel his large and strong hands exploring every inch of my tanned skin. I could still feel my own hands trailing down his arms, across his back and cupping his face. _Stop thinking about it, Sookie! It was just a dream!_ But what if it wasn't...

I didn't necessarily hate Eric. Sure, he had tricked me into sucking the bullets out of his neck and chest but really he didn't lie about it after the truth came out. He made no play to apologize. He stood behind his actions for whatever reason and I had to kind of admire that, even if it had been without my knowledge. _Wait wait wait. What are you doing? Are you rationalizing him tricking you into taking blood?_ Yes, I guess I am. That dream had me all kinds of worked over.

I finally took my hands from my face and turned in the bed. My eyes fell on Bill's sleeping form and I found myself slightly disappointed. Sure, Bill was handsome but let's face it - he was no Eric. I felt a twinge of regret at that last thought but it didn't land in my brain anywhere long enough to take hold. I needed to get out of this bed and out of this room ASAP; there was only one place I wanted to be and it was just across the hall.

_What the hell are you doing?_ The thought was going back and forth across my mind like a mantra. It didn't stop me as I crept into the bathroom and splashed cool water on my face. I thought maybe that would cure me of the burning heat that lingered from my intense E-gasm filled dream. It didn't.

I put on a tank top and some sleep shorts, went into the living room of the suite and closed the bedroom door behind me. The clock on the phone said it was just after 1pm as I lifted the receiver and pressed zero.

"Front desk, how may I help you?" _How may you help me sneak around on my boyfriend, you mean?_

"Uh, yeah, I fell asleep in my ahh _friends_ room and left my key back in my own. Can you send someone up to let me in since my, uh, vampire is at rest right now? It's room 608, I'm waiting in 611 right now." Let them think I was double dipping vampires. I didn't know these people and I'll be damned if I returned to Dallas anytime soon.

I swear the woman stifled a giggle at me as she assured me a bellman would be up shortly. She said that my name was listed on both rooms so they would just give me a new key. _What the? My name was on both rooms?_ I didn't really have time to think about that just then because before I knew it I was slipping on my bunny slippers, throwing my hair up into a ponytail and walking towards the door.

I peered out the peephole. The whole time I felt like I was sneaking around like a cheating spouse. I wondered if this was how Jason felt all the time and I briefly smiled as I recalled all the times he'd had to descend out a window in his birthday suit to avoid a husband or boyfriend of whatever low-morals woman he'd been 'spending time with' as he liked to call it. God, was I about to be one of those women? No, Eric was in his daytime rest. I would simply peek in on him, see how he was. _See how he was?!_ He was fine, of course. He's a freakin' vampire. There would be no touching. There would be no kissing. Certainly no sex! No, he was asleep; dead to the world. _Shit!_ Was that the only reason I thought there'd be no sex?

The bellman was about to knock on my door when I swung it open with force; I was a bit overeager I guess. He handed me the card and walked away briskly. I got the feeling they didn't like to be near the vamp rooms in the daytime.

I had a brief OSM and paused at the threshold, still holding my own room's door open. _Just do it._ That all too familiar little voice in my head told me.

I took a deep breath and quietly shut the door behind me, then paused to survey the hall. As quick as lightening, I darted across, swiped the electronic card in the slot and dove into the unknown; Eric's room.

--

The living room was dark, so I took a minute to let my eyes adjust and just leaned against the door after I closed it. All of my senses were heightened and I had that distinct feeling you get when you are somewhere that you absolutely know you should not be. My stomach was tightened, my blood pressure was up; I was totally on edge. _Why? No one is here. _No one alive, at least.

The room was laid out the same as ours across the hall, so I knew the bedroom was to the left. I shrugged out of my bunny slippers, leaving them near the sofa. I reached under the shade to turn on a lamp and crept towards the closed bedroom door. Once I had my hand on the knob, I began to chicken out. Why was I here again? _Because you are lusting, hardcore, for Eric! That's why!_ Leave it to that inner voice to tell it like it is; but was that all? I know I'd felt drawn to Eric that first night at Fangtasia. Every one of our encounters since then had the same pull of that first night. Maybe the blood just expounded the feelings already present? Maybe I was done being enamored with Bill? Maybe, maybe... _Screw it._

The voice apparently could also control my limbs as I found myself turning the knob and stepping into the bedroom.

The light from the lamp I'd turned on spilled into the open doorway. It was just enough to make out the path to the bathroom so I quickly went to it, pulling the door partially closed and flipped on that light. After I had closed the bedroom door, I took in the sight before me.

Eric was laying on his back, the sheets pulled just up over his waist. His bare chest didn't move with unnecessary breaths as a normal man's would but that didn't offend me one bit. His arms were down at his sides and he looked... peaceful. Not a look you often see on Eric.

I approached the bed and decided I wanted to see him better and didn't think he'd mind if I turned on the lamp, so I did. Once I had gently perched myself on the bed, I realized that I was an absolute fool if I thought I felt nothing for this man. He had obviously put my name on his room; that said he trusted me to be around him in the daytime when he was most vulnerable. He'd helped me out a few times, even if it had eventually gotten me into trouble. Once again, trouble he'd helped me out of. It was like we had a cycle of help and trouble with each other. Course, we also had bickering and amusement and dislike circles with each other. _Oh my god!_ I'm totally smitten with Eric!

Even though there was no one to see it, I blushed. Silly, silly me. All this time, I was projecting my like for Eric onto Bill. Sure, I had liked Bill well enough in the beginning, but ever since that night at Fangtasia it was all Eric.

I reached my hand out to touch him; I just felt compelled to do it. My fingers hovered over his arm, then his chest without touching. My hand was so close I could feel the coolness coming off of his lifeless body; it fought with the hotness of my own skin. Finally my fingers found his face. I brushed his slightly scruffy cheek with my fingertips, the stubble sending the nerve endings there into overdrive with tactile sensation.

There was something else though, a current of sorts that flowed from our joined flesh.

"Eric," I said in the softest whisper. I know he couldn't hear me, but I had to let his name escape my lips.

He didn't stir, but something in me did. I leaned down over him and placed my lips to his cheek, pressing lightly and lingering there for a few seconds. Even dead, that kiss I gave him lit a fire in me and I found myself wishing he was awake.

I had to have more contact with him. I fell a little silly, but I shucked my tank and shorts and crawled onto the bed next to him. I pushed the sheet down to climb under and slid myself next to him. I'm not going to lie - I peeked. _Holy! Sweet mother!_ So, Eric was what, 6'5'' or so? Yes, he was proportionate, and even in his rest it seemed that Eric was 'ready to go'. My eyes got big and I involuntarily licked my lips as I begrudgingly pulled the sheet back up.

As I pressed myself into his cool side and laid my hand on his perfect and bare chest, I realized that I could do this all the time. I could lay next to Eric everyday and be absolutely fine with it. In that moment, I knew things with Bill and I would never be the same. I had never felt the intense need and desire just to be near him like I was feeling for Eric now. It wasn't just the blood; I knew it. I felt a longing I didn't know I possessed and urgently needed to be as close to him as possible; like this would be the last time even though I desperately wanted it not to be. I clung to him as I pressed as close into his side as I could, even putting my own leg over his. The feel of his body next to mine was even better than my dream; better than Bill ever had been.

I let out a sigh as I laid my head on his shoulder, curled into his side and closed my eyes. Instantly, they snapped back open when I heard a small groan escape my personal pillow.

Very quietly, I said his name again, questioningly. There was no response. I lifted my head and stared down at him as I squeezed his chest a bit with my hand and said his name again a little louder. He groaned again, but didn't stir any more than that. I didn't worry about it, it was still early afternoon and he wouldn't rise for hours.

I decided to try something. I got up to kneel next to him and gingerly placed my hands on his temples, closing my eyes. Concentrating as hard as I could, I tried to get a read on Eric's mind. I hadn't ever caught a glimpse from a vampire before, but heck, why not try? I was just about to give up when I suddenly got a flash. It wasn't pictures, or thoughts so much as... _emotions?_ Huh. Okay. I tried to get a fix and scooted a bit closer to him, leaning over slightly and focusing on the thread of warmth I could feel humming around in there. _What was that?_ I was suddenly hit with a tidal wave of longing, lust, and... love?

Before I'd had a chance to sort it all out, I felt the wave wash over me and engulf my own mind. For just a split second it was as if we were joined in the sea of emotions I was reading off of Eric. I could almost hear him calling to me and chanting my name; wanting nothing more than to swim to him and hold on for dear life.

Suddenly it was gone, and I realized it was because my hands had dropped from his temples.

"Whoa."

I sat there for a moment before a realization hit me. Eric was _dreaming_ about me. I didn't know they could dream. So maybe this whole blood thing affected him too? He could sense my emotions now, maybe he was just projecting my own? No, it couldn't be. His emotions were different from my own... weren't they? I couldn't lo..... OSM moment. Oh my god. Did I?

I can't rightly explain why I did what I did next. I can only say that I don't regret it.

I rose up from kneeling and swung my leg over Eric, straddling him as I tore the sheet back. Ever so slowly, I lowered my myself down until I was met with a gracious plenty of Viking Vampire. Oh yes, he was ready. Amazingly, so was I.

Before I took him into me I wanted to see if he would rouse, so I simply pressed against him and leaned down with my hands on his magnificent chest. I let my mouth find his and gave his cool lips a gentle kiss, then took his lower lip into my mouth and sucked it greedily. There was no response from him other than stiffening where our groins met. I took it as an invitation.

I rose up and let my hand trail down to his waiting member, my fingers gently caressing the soft skin before I positioned him.

"Eric, it's not just a dream..." I said as I pushed myself down him, around him.

I threw my head back and a sound of satisfaction came out of me. _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_..... Inch by inch I brought my hips closer to his. It was agonizingly slow, but there was so much of him that I had to be cautious. When my mound finally found him, I was more filled than I had ever been. It was more than just his length that filled me, too. It was his essence, his emotions, just Eric. Even in his sleep, I could feel a connection that I had never experienced and that I ached for.

Lifting and sinking myself slowly at first, I let my hands roam his stomach and chest. I took in every inch of him as I looked down to see his perfect sleeping form; the look of contentment still there, still beautiful and peaceful. I wondered what he was feeling now, so I placed my hands back on his temples as I rode him slowly.

What I got this time was intense joy, slight bewilderment, and overwhelming love again. I could understand those. If some part of him were aware of what I was doing he would be bewildered at it; heck, even I was a little bewildered about my apparent molestation of Eric in his sleep. Somehow I didn't think he'd mind.

"Sookie," I heard. I immediately opened my eyes and stilled myself, pulling away from his mind. I looked down at his perfect face. Maybe I had imagined it? Yes, had to be. Eric looked exactly the same, eyes still closed, lips still slightly parted. He was unaware. The clock said 2:18pm on the nightstand, so I had many hours to go.

Then I noticed his hand was on my thigh as I was pushing myself down on him. _Okay, when did that happen?_ His hand wasn't squeezing, so I didn't worry about it. Instead, I reveled in the fact that his hand was on my bare skin as I rode him; it made me even hotter for him. My right hand found it's way to my nub and began to help me towards my climax as my left hand went to his on my left thigh and squeezed it to me tighter.

"Eric..." I breathed. I could feel my release building as I continued my movements. My pace became more frenzied and my hips took on a life of their own as I bucked and writhed atop him. I had the brief feeling of regret that he was unconscious for our first time, but it quickly passed when I remembered he'd tricked me into drinking his blood. _Guess we're even._

My breaths became more ragged as I felt my walls start to clench and my legs start to stiffen. I plunged down a few more times when I felt him swell inside me and that sent me over the edge, Eric coming right with me. Literally.

I couldn't move for a good full minute. I just propped myself up with my hands on Eric's chest again and waited until I could breathe normally before I rolled off him and to his side.

I had the presence of mind to dial down to the front desk and ask for a wake up call in two hours, just in case. That would leave me time to shower and flee the scene before either Eric or Bill woke. I kissed Eric's cheek lightly and said "Sweet dreams," before I nestled into him and drifted off myself.

---

Thank god I'd asked for the wake up call. I was in such a deep sleep that I barely registered the phone ringing at first. Finally though, I had acknowledged it and hauled myself out of bed. I had to admit, waking up and seeing Eric next to me was a hell of a lot better than seeing Bill. I giggled a bit at my own ridiculousness, chastising myself for thinking ill of my supposed boyfriend. _A situation I will have to remedy soon._ There it was. The pink elephant in the room. I pushed it back into the closet as I got up and gathered my clothes, making my way to the bathroom.

I turned on the water as hot as I could and scrubbed every inch of myself; three times. I knew a vampire's sense of smell was really really good, so I used as much hotel soap and shampoo as I could, hoping it would help mask whatever trace of Eric remained. I toweled off and hung the towel to dry, then slipped back into my tank and shorts.

Eric was just where I had left him, _har_, so I went to the bed and leaned down, giving him a quick peck on his soft and cool lips.

"Maybe next time you will be conscious," I joked as turned off all the lights and made my way to the door. I took one last look at his sleeping form and the sheets I had gently placed back on his naked body.

I closed the door, stepped into my bunnies and went back to my own room.

---

After I'd dressed and been sure to use lots of smelly hair products and even some perfume, I sat in the living room of the suite and watched some TV until Bill woke and joined me. He told me that Nan Flanagan and her group were to meet with us within the hour and that Godric and Eric would also be coming. I acted as normally as I could, resolving that once this whole mess was over I'd have a sit down with Bill and redefine our relationship. By redefine, I meant end. I just couldn't be with him anymore knowing I felt more strongly for Eric. Although I felt some guilt over what I had just done across the hall, I had to admit to myself that I didn't feel as bad as I thought I should. I attributed this to knowing in my heart that Bill wasn't the right one for me and the sneaking suspicion that Eric was. I could only hope that in his waking state, he felt the same.

All through our meeting with the HBIC vampire, Nan, I caught myself stealing looks at my dream lover. I tried to keep it to a minimum but I just couldn't help myself and I'm sure Bill noticed. Oh well.

A few times I saw Eric looking back at me with an almost questioning look and when his gaze met mine I tried to convey all that I was feeling. The talk quickly turned heated as Nan chastised Godric for his handling of the Fellowship. I tried my best to put in my two cents, but she was having none of it. When Godric finally got up to leave, I could tell by the looks and few words he and Eric exchanged that something was amiss; boy was I right.

During our brief meeting on the roof, I put all thoughts of Eric and myself out of my head and focused on just being there for Godric. He shocked the heck out of my by asking that I take care of his child; I didn't quite know what to say. Whether it was his 2000 years or his relationship with Eric I don't know, but it seemed like Godric had some insight into what was going on between the two of us. I had to be there for someone who so obviously needed it.

After it was over and Godric was gone, I went back down to my room. I saw that Eric's door was ajar, and before I realized it I was walking in and closing the door behind me.

"Godric is gone," was all he said before he looked up at me as I touched his face. My heart ached for the loss he was suffering from, and I just couldn't leave him. I knew Bill was waiting for me, but to hell with him. Eric needed me and I was going to try to comfort him any way I could.

I kissed his face lightly, and when he looked at me I could see a multitude of emotions; hurt, longing, despair and confusion. These weren't normal Eric emotions; Eric was usually devoid of _all_ emotion. I took it as a great compliment that he would be so unguarded with me.

When I went to pull away, Eric grabbed my wrist and locked eyes with me. I barely registered the red trails his tears had left down his face and chest as I stared into those endless blue orbs. Two whole minutes must have passed as he seemed to be searching my face and my own gaze for something; my soul perhaps.

"I dreamed today," he said.

"I did too."

"I dreamed you were here with me, while I slept."

The look on his face held a new emotion; it was hope. I touched his face again as I answered him. "That's because I was."

He stared at me a minute longer as his grip on my arm relaxed and he began to rub circles on it with his thumb.

I sank to my knees in front of him, his gaze following me as I did. "Now's not the time, Eric. When we get back home... There are things I need to take care of." I nodded my head towards the door to indicate the 'thing' I was referring to, "Then we can speak of this."

He gave a slight nod and then gave a small, almost forced, smile before leaning down and rubbing his cheek against mine; smelling my neck as he did.

"You smell of me. Did you... Did we..." he began. I didn't know how to have this conversation with him, so I simply kissed him on his cheek and squeezed his hand. I stood and walked towards the door, but turned to him at the last moment to find him still sitting and watching me. I said "You'll remember the next time, I'll make sure of that," then I walked out the door.

---


End file.
